Sick Leave
by buffyfan1992
Summary: Scully gets sick and Mulder looks after her.


X files story by Paloma Bennett

Scully wakes up suddenly from a deep sleep as the phone rings. She picks it up," It's Agent Dana Scully." " It's Mulder. I'm right outside. I need you to answer the door now." says Mulder. Scully groans softly," Are you okay Scully?" Asks Mulder. " Yay." says Scully. She is wearing pajamas. She slowly goes through the house to her front door. Scully opens the door and Mulder is there waiting in his standard suit. Then she faints in his arms. Alarmed Mulder lifts her up in his arms and takes Scully inside. He places her carefully onto the couch and checks her forehead. Mulder's phone rings and he picks it up.

" Yes it's Mulder." says Mulder. A mysterious African American man answers," You can not take Scully to the hospital." Mulder questions urgently," How do you know she is sick?" The man answers," It doesn't matter. Just get Scully out of the apartment, but don't take her to the hospital." The mysterious man hangs up. A second later Mulder does the same thing. He goes to Scully's side and shakes her," Wake up please!" She doesn't respond and her picks her up again. Mulder quickly carries her out of the apartment. He locks the door behind them. Mulder runs out of the building. He passes many concerned or confused passer goers. Mulder reaches his car and opens the front passenger seat. He gently places Scully into the vehicle and buckles her seat belt. He goes to his side of the car, buckles up, and then starts driving. Mulder goes a few blocks before before a policeman comes up next to their car. " Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to pull over."

Mulder rectuantly pulls to the side of the road. The police car follows carefully. The police man gets out of his car and looks through Scully's window," What is wrong with this women sir?" asks the officer. Scully mummers," Mulder." The officer questions," Who is Mulder?" Mulder strokes Scully's hair and says," Me. This is Agent Scully who is a dear friend of mine. I'm her FBI partner." He flashes his badge and continues, "Agent Scully is very sick and I'm taking her somewhere safe." The police officer takes out a photo and looks at Mulder, then back at the picture. " I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car sir." The officer reaches for Scully's door.

Mulder reacted quickly and drives off before the officer can open Scully's door. They zoom away as the officer falls over. Scully groans and shouts," Help Mulder!" Mulder speaks gently," I'm here Scully. It's okay." Scully calms down and leans on Mulder. He holds onto to her. Mulder drives on for a bit before he pulls over at a dingy looking hotel. He gets out of the car and locks it. He goes to the hotel office.

" I need a room that contains two beds." The hotelier gives him a key and says, " It will be $ 90 per night. You'll have room 104." Mulder forks out ninety dollars to the hotelier. The man hands Mulder the key. Mulder stalks out of the room. He runs toward the car and opens Scully's door. Mulder picks Scully up, and then kisses her head. They go to the their room. Mulder maneuvers open the door, kicks it open.

Mulder holds Scully so her head doesn't hit the door, and then uses one arm to close the door. He locks the door. Mulder places Scully on the closest bed and dials a phone number," Bill I need a favor." Bill responds," What?" Mulder says," Please come to 219 Elms Street St. where there'll be a hotel. Bring your doctors' equipment, but don't tell anybody you're coming." Mulder puts the phone down. Scully is now moving around and murmuring. Mulder holds her like a brother would do for a sister. He strokes her hair while saying," I'm here. It's going to be fine."

Mulder brings his face up to hers and waits for Bill. Several minutes go by, and then there is a knock on the door. Mulder lays Scully down and picks up his gun from the holster. He goes up to the door, looks into the peephole. Mulder sees his friend Dr. Bill Jones. He opens the door to usher Bill in. " What is wrong Mulder?" asks Bill. Mulder points to Scully and his friend rushes to her side. Bill looks at Scully who is clearly in a lot of pain. He questions Mulder," What happened to her? Who is she Mulder?" Mulder sighs frustrated," This is my FBI partner and dear friend Agent Dana Scully. And I was hoping you would tell me what is wrong with her." Bill nods and starts to examine Scully as Mulder strokes her hair.

The doctor rubs his forehead and says," Mulder, I'm sorry off the top of my head I don't know what is wrong with her. I would need to take Dana to the hospital to find out how to treat her." Mulder shakes his head," Somebody wants to hurt her. I can't take Scully into a public space where they could find and take her." Bill looks at him strangely," You know how paranoid that sounds?" Mulder sits defeated on the bed," I know Bill, but I was warned that Scully is in danger, not take her into any hospital even though she was sick. Do you have any way to help her? Maybe relive some of the pain?" The doctor looks at Scully who has burrowed her face in Mulder's chest and is withering in pain. " I could bring you some pain pills for Dana." Says Bill. Mulder smiles," Thanks, we appreciate it."

The doctor starts to leave. Mulder seeing this starts to move Scully off of him." Stay." Commands Bill," She needs you right now. I'll let myself out. I would try to get Dana more clothes. She is sweating right through these." The friend walks out. Mulder looks at the tag on Scully's pajamas. He moves her carefully to one side of his body and dials the number to the front desk," Hi. I was wondering if you have clothing stores around here?" asks Mulder. The desk person pause before saying," Yeah, there is one right down the road." " Thanks." Answers Mulder while putting down Scully. He walks toward the door. " No!" Screams Scully.

Mulder runs to her. He soothingly says," It's okay Scully, I'll be right back." He strokes her face and she begins to calm down. He slowly leaves the room. He locks the door, goes into the car and drives off. He travels a short distance before arriving at a Wal-Mart like store. Mulder enters the store. He goes up to an older woman at the customer service desk. He asks," Where is the women's clothes area of the store?" The women looks quesitonly at him, but answers," Go right and you'll spot it. You're not a women, so may I ask why you're shopping at THAT section?" Mulder does not respond, but takes right.

Mulder spots the sign and rushes toward the section. He starts looking for Scully's size in the pajama section. He appears to be having a hard time. " Is everything okay sir?" asks a sales woman. " Yes." Says Mulder," I'm just looking for pajamas for my… girlfriend." The saleswoman smiles," First time?" Mulder strains his face." What size?" asks the woman. Mulder answers," umm … small." The saleswoman picks out a small nightgown and hands it to Mulder. "Thanks!" Yells Mulder as he runs to cash register. The women beams in his direction.

Mulder pushes money at the cashier. The cashier checks the price tag on the dress, accepts the money and gives Mulder the receipt. Mulder runs like a mad man to the car, then basically races to the hotel. He is sick with worry about Scully. Mulder gets out of the car and walks to the hotel door carrying the nightgown. When the door opens, his face falls. Scully is on the floor crying, "Where is Mulder?"

Mulder picks her up," I'm here. I'm not leaving you alone again." He fells her face and groans," God, I'm going to have to bathe you." He looks shocked and embarrassed as he carries her toward the bathroom. Mulder throws the dress away from the tub. He places Scully on his knee as he starts to run the water in the tub. Mulder keeps a tight grip on Scully as the water rises. He turns off the water, and then takes off Scully's pajamas while looking away as much as he can. He carefully places her in the water. He bathes her, but very carefully and tries to not look at her naked body.

When that is done, Mulder takes Scully out and dries her off. He puts the new gown on her. Finally Mulder is able to look carefully at Scully. He carries her to bed. " We're going to eat something, Scully," whispers Mulder as he places her down. Scully grabs at his arms and he pulls her to his side. Mulder picks up and dials the pizza number on the desk," Tommie's Pizza Place. What can I get for you?'' Mulder orders," A big cheese pizza and two cups of coca cola and deliver it to room 104 at the hotel on 219 Elms Street." The pizza guys says," I know that place. We'll be delivering that to you in thirty minutes." The guy hangs up the phone and so does Mulder. There is another. Mulder places Scully down and goes up with his gun to check the door.

Mulder looks through the hole again and sees "Mystery Man". " Mulder?" asks the M.M. Mulder opens the door. " What happened to Scully? Why did you tell me not to take her to the hospital? What the hell is going on?" The man ignores Mulder and goes to Scully's bed to pick her up. Mulder points a gun at him. The M.M responds," I've come to take Scully to a safe place to be treated. Put down the gun. She is safe from them now." " Who?" Shouts Mulder. The man quickly shoves him and picks up Scully, then runs away.

Mulder grabs his gun and followed and sees the mystery man driving away. He shoots the tires of the car. The car screeches to a halt. The man gets out of the car, but Mulder is right there and knocks him out with the gun. Mulder finds Scully laid out across the back seats and picks her up. She is crying and shaking against him. Mulder tells her," I got you back." The deskman in front of the office looks shocked. Mulder sees this. He pulls his own car keys from his pocket, goes into his own car with Scully and drives off before the hotel worker calls the police.

They drive on and on. Until a bunch of military vans suddenly begin to surround them. Mulder tries to find a way to get away from the military vans, but they close in too fast. One team of guys comes out of the van right in front of them. Mulder locks the car, but one of the men pry the car opened with some weird looking equipment. First the knock out Mulder with dart gun before he gets to his own gun. Scully screams very loudly until one of the soldiers grabs her a plunges and needle into her skin. She faints into the soldier's arms.

A little bit later…Mulder wakes up in his bed. For a minute, he looks relieved thinking this was just a dream until he sees Mystery Man walking out of the shadows. " You should have let me take her Mulder." The M.M sternly says. Mulder yells," Damm!" The M.M hands Mulder a flyer. He looks at the flyer, which has picture of Scully and Mulder together at a party. Underneath the picture it says, " Federal Agent Dana Scully and Fox Mulder are missing. If you spot any of these Agents call 9ll or Margot Scully at (her number). Mulder crumples up the piece of paper. " How can I can get Scully back?" The mystery man states," They will keep her sick and weak under their custody. You may never see her again."

The M.M runs away before Mulder can stop him. Mulder reaches for the phone and dials Scully's moms' phone number. " Hello Mrs. Scully its Mulder." " Fox!" gasps Mrs. Scully," Is Dana with you? Are you both okay?" Mulder says." No. Scully isn't here. They took her away again." He starts to cry, then hangs up the phone. Mulder drives to the FBI building to see Skinner.

He walks straight into Skinner's office without talking to his assistant.

Skinner questioning him right away," Where were you? And why isn't Agent Scully with you?" Mulder pauses before answering his bosses questions," Scully has been sick and I had to go away to protect her, but the military still got to her. I couldn't protect her. They took her again." Skinner looks perplexed and asked," Who is "they"?" Mulder looks at him and says," You know who. Will you help me find Scully?" Skinner says right now," I don't have those kind of resources we'd need to find her." Mulder spat," I thought so." He marches out of Skinner's office. When Mulder gets down to the parking lot "Cancer Man" is waiting for him.

C.M. walks up to Mulder while smoking his cigarette. " I know where she is, Agent Mulder." Mulder jokes," Tell me something I don't know. Like where is Scully?" C.M. looks directly at Mulder and says," Agent Scully is at a place where they are analyzing how she reacts to the disease she's got." Mulder asks," Why her?" C.M. says," She has been experimented on before." Mulder pleads," Is they're a way I get her back?" The C.M. steps forward," Actually yes. Follow me and I'll bring you to her." A car drives up to the C.M and he enters it.

Mulder followed behind him, wondering if this was the right thing to do. They drive for a half hour before reaching a military hospital. A soldier comes up to Mulder's car and says to him," I will park the car for you sir." Mulder gets out of the car just as Cancer Man arrives. " Come on Agent Mulder." Says C.M. He follows the smoking man into the elevator. The doors close and the pair go up. When the doors open Cancer Man steps out. Mulder follows him into the restricted area of the hospital.

As they walk, Mulder looks into all the rooms they pass. They have closed doors but no curtains on the windows, so you can see through them. The rooms contain sick women like Scully. Finally they reach Scully's room. She is the only woman who is thrashing and screaming. She screams," Help Mulder! Mulder!" Mulder turns sharply to C.M. and yells," Let me in!" The man obliges and Mulder runs in. He goes to the hospital bed swooping Scully into a big hug," I'm here Scully, I'm going to get you out!" Scully hugs Mulder back like her life depends on it. Mulder strokes her hair. The C.M. intervenes by saying," I will let you take Scully out of here and tell you how to treat her, but only if you do something for me."

Mulder look down at his shaking partner. He softly replies," What?" The Cancer Man comes closer. He reaches his hand out to touch Scully, but Mulder pulls her back closer into his chest. The C.M chuckles and continues," Give this envelope to your mother." He hand Mulder a big yellow envelope. Mulder asks," Do I have to leave Scully here?" The Cancer Man nods," But you'll get her back afterwards." Mulder holds Scully harder whispering," I'll be back for you." Cancer Man hands Mulder a ticket. Scully starts to scream as Mulder walks away. He has a pained expression as he leaves the hospital, as he drives to the airport.

Mulder runs to the area where his plane is about to take off. " Here." Says Mulder as he hands his ticket to the stewardess. He quickly boards the plane and plops into a seat next to a knitting " Grandma". Before she can talk to him Mulder puts earphones on. The earphones stay on until the plane lands. Mulder gets a taxi by pushing travelers out of the way until. He reaches the first avaible taxi, which was almost boarded by an elderly couple, but Mulder shows his badges gets in and gives the driver 's address. Mrs. Mulder spots the taxi as it pulls into her driveway.

She walks out to her front lawn, the taxi and asks," Fox?" Mulder walks out of the taxi and hugs his mother. "Hi Mom." Mulder says. He hands her the package she peeks inside. " I have to leave right now, but I needed to give you this." Mulder started to walk away. "Wait son", Mrs. Mulder shouts. He turns around. " Don't you want to know what is in here?" She asks. Tears drips down her face and Mulder wipes them off." Tell me." Whispers Mulder in his mother's ear as he hugs her. She steps back and says," It's your sister's necklace." lifts a beautiful sliver chain with a locket attached to it from the envelope and hands it to Mulder. He opens the locket, which has a picture of him on one side and the other picture of their parents on the other. Mulder's mom says," They want to me to have something of my daughter's. Whoever gave me this to you must have pity for me. I don't need pity. I want you to have this."

He looks at it, but his mom covers it with her hand." Keep it for me" orders . She then takes it from Mulder's hands and placed in his jacket. " I want you to have something that was your sisters. Don't lose this Fox. Promise this to me" He hugs her again and promises," I won't loose Samantha's necklace, but I do need to leave now Mom." nods. She pulls away. Mulder goes back into the taxi. It drives off. Mulder's mom waves as the taxi speeds away.

Mulder is now in line again trying to buy a ticket back to Washington D.C. When it's his turn he flashes the FBI badge, then says," I need the soonest flight back to Washington D.C." The ticket seller looks at his computer and states," The soonest flight is at 6:00." Mulder sighs and wines," That is three hours away." The man says," That is the soonest flight. That will be six hundred dollars." Mulder hands the ticket seller his credit card. He goes to the flight gate and waits for three hours. Then, Mulder enters the plane. He worriers about Scully the entire flight and doesn't notice the pretty stewardess asking if he wants peanuts. The minute Mulder steps of the plane his cell phone rings. He answers. The Cancer Man is on the other lines and says," Scully is at Saint Francis hospital and the doctors know how to treat her. Bye Mulder." C.M. and Mulder hang up at the same time. This time Mulder nicely waits his turn for a taxi. As he enter he hands the taxi man money and says," Take me to Saint Francis hospital."

Mulder is now at the hospital and walks up to the nurses' desk. " What room is Dana Scully in?" One nurse answers," Upstairs room 202." Mulder goes quickly into the elevator. He pushes the second floor button. When it opens in the second floor, Mulder jogs to room 202. He goes in. Mulder sees a peacefully sleeping Scully plugged into all sorts of machines. He sits down next her. Mulder grabs her hand. Some time passes… Scully's mom is now sitting next to Mulder. Scully's eyes flutter open. She says," Mom? Mulder? MULDER?" Mulder's eyes sparkle, then he hugs her. At first Scully is a little shocked, but she hugs him back. Her mom smiles at Scully who smiles back over Mulder's shoulder.

THE END!


End file.
